Uma longa missão
by l- Yuuko Ichihara -l
Summary: Depois de um desentendimento, o amor que Sakura nutria por Sasuke se vai, deixando o espaço em seu coração que pertencia a ele com um novo dono graças a uma longa missão...[Sai x Sakura]


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Ele é do Kishimoto Masashi e das plantinhas que ele fuma XD  
E se pertencesse, o Deidara não teria se explodido T.T

* * *

A Akatsuki foi derrotada graças à união da equipe Hebi e do Time Konoha (/idéia da minha irmã/).  
Por esse motivo, todos os ninjas de Konoha que participaram dessa luta de grandes proporções, tornaram-se jounnins (//olha q xique XD //).

Legenda:

-fala  
_flashback  
_"pensamento"  
(/nota da autora/)  
(//nota da **irmã** da autora//)

* * *

Sakura andava calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha quando passou pela ponte na qual o time sete costumava se encontrar. Sorriu. Aquela ponte trazia boas lembranças, mas...  
O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto com a mesma rapidez que havia aparecido. A ponte não trazia apenas boas lembranças. 

... - Início do flashback - ...

_Sasuke estava apoiado na beirada de uma ponte (/a mesma pela qual a Sakura acabou de passar/) quando viu uma garota muito conhecida passando ali perto._

_Sua mente, que estava vagando há alguns momentos, voltou sua atenção para a garota. Ele deu uma leve risada. "Estava pensando nela esses dias... que coincidência encontrá-la aqui. Mas pelo menos isso vai me poupar o trabalho de ter que procurá-la"._

_Sakura olhou para ponte e reconheceu a pessoa que estava apoiada ali. Resolveu cumprimentá-lo, afinal não custava nada ser simpática._

_- Olá Sasuke-kun – disse Sakura com um doce sorriso para o Uchiha._

_-Oi Sakura – respondeu Sasuke com o seu habitual tom de voz frio. "Se eu quiser mesmo que ela pare de perseguir, é melhor agir logo"._

_Sakura apenas o fitou, esperando que ele falasse mais alguma coisa, mas logo desistiu. Lembrou que Sasuke não gostava de conversar muito, mas com Sakura era diferente: ele nem ao menos queria falar com ela._

_Ela já estava indo embora quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu pulso, impedindo-a de partir. Olhou pra trás e ficou um tanto surpresa ao perceber quem estava segurando ela.  
__Sasuke parecia mais surpreso que Sakura (/se é que isso fosse possível... XD/) ao perceber o que realmente estava fazendo."Você começou, agora termine", pensava para si mesmo, como se aquele pensamento o ajudasse a seguir em frente._

_-Sasuke-kun, o que você esta fazen...- mas foi interrompida por um rápido beijo de Sasuke._

_-O-o que está a-a-acontecendo? –disse Sakura se controlando para não gaguejar mais ainda diante do que havia acabado de acontecer.Sentiu seu rosto ferver ao perceber que ainda estava muito próxima de Sasuke._

_-Se você ainda não percebeu, eu te beijei –disse Sasuke sem se preocupar em parecer carinhoso ou nada do tipo –Eu apenas te dei o que você tanto queria. Será que agora dava pra você parar de me perseguir tanto?_

_Sakura sentiu seu rosto ferver novamente, só que dessa vez não era de vergonha, era de raiva. Raiva por ele ter beijado ela sem sentimento algum, raiva daquele tom de voz dele que indicava que ele estava falando sério, mas, principalmente, raiva por ele ter sido tão estúpido a ponto de pensar que ela queria somente um beijo._

_-Tudo bem, eu paro de te perseguir. Mas o que eu realmente quero você nunca vai poder me dar.- disse ela, tentando não ser agressiva. Poderia até estar com raiva, mas que, mesmo que ela tentasse acertar o garoto que estava a sua frente, sabia que ele desviaria facilmente._

_-Por quê? Apenas um beijo não basta?_

_-Quem disse que eu queria um beijo, Sasuke?_

_-O que você queria então?_

_-O seu amor._

_Sasuke se limitou a fitá-la e ficou surpreso ao ver que ela não estava chorando e nem ao menos parecia estar triste. Seu rosto estava desprovido de emoções._

_-Mas esqueça isso ok?_

_Sasuke continuou a olhá-la. Ela estava um tanto diferente do que ela costumava ser.  
__-A única coisa que eu realmente quero agora é ficar longe de você._

_E, dizendo isso, deu lhe um forte soco que o fez voar alguns metros de distância, mesmo que Sakura tivesse usado apenas sua força bruta._

_Sasuke não sabia o que fazer._

_Ele foi pego com a guarda baixa e atingido pela kunoichi que considerava ser extremamente fraca.Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo."Mulheres e seus sentimentos... Pelo menos agora ela vai parar de me seguir", pensou para si mesmo enquanto se levantava para ir embora._

_Sakura estava cansada de olhar para aquele garoto idiota e saiu da ponte, indo em direção a sua casa.(//tadinho do Sasuke XD //)_

... - Fim do flashback - ...

Fazia uma semana desde o ocorrido na ponte e em todo esse tempo Sakura não havia visto Sasuke uma única vez e agradeceu por isso. O amor que nutria por ele transformou-se em ódio e logo em desprezo. Todo e qualquer sentimento de consideração e admiração que tinha por ele haviam sumido.

Depois do almoço, Sakura não sabia o que fazer. Estava sem nenhuma missão ultimamente, já estava cheia daquelas "férias".

Estava cansada de ficar em casa sem fazer nada, por isso, resolveu ir a sala da Hokage para pedir alguma missão, mesmo que fosse uma bem simples. Pelo menos ajudaria ela a se distrair um pouco.

Ao chegar ao escritório da Godaime, entrou nele logo depois de ouvir um breve 'entre'.  
Tsunade pareceu um pouco surpresa pela visita de Sakura, ainda mais naquele horário e, fazendo um sinal com a mão, pediu para ela se sentar na cadeira em frente à mesa dela.

-Olá Sakura.

-Olá Tsunade-sama –Disse Sakura com um leve sorriso no rosto. Parecia que depois de tanto tempo convivendo com Sai, ela havia adquirido o mesmo hábito de seu colega de time.

-O que traz você aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntou Tsunade um pouco preocupada.

-Fique tranquila, não aconteceu nada de mais. Eu só vim para saber se há alguma missão disponível no momento. Eu estou cansada de ter que ficar em casa sem ter que fazer nada.

-Há sim, eu até ia mandar chamá-la daqui a pouco. Mas antes que eu diga a missão você poderia fazer o favor pra mim de ir chamar Sai? Ele irá lhe acompanhar, pois será uma missão longa.

Sakura não gostou muito de saber disso. Nunca havia feito uma missão sozinha com outra pessoa, ainda mais uma missão longa. E ainda por cima, tinha que ser com o Sai? Não que ela gostasse dele ou coisa do tipo, só que até hoje não havia se acostumado com seu apelido de 'Feiosa'. Não sabia o motivo, mas odiava aquele apelido, que por um acaso era exatamente o contrário do apelido de Ino, 'Lindinha'. De onde Sai havia tirado isso? Desde quando Ino era melhor que ela? Seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão de mau-humor, pensando no porque de nenhum de seus outros colegas de time estavam em missões também.

-E antes que você diga alguma coisa, o Sai vai com você porque ele é o único ninja disponível para realizar missões.

-Mas e os gennins?

-A missão é de nível B

-Ah...Ok então –Disse Sakura ainda desapontada.

-Ah, e, por favor, não esqueça de chamar o Sai par vir até aqui com você em uma hora.

-Ok –Disse Sakura enquanto saia do escritório e voltava para casa.

Apenas quando chegou em casa se deu conta de que teria que ir chamar Sai na casa dele. "Kuso...", pensou desanimada enquanto arrumava rapidamente seu quarto, que era o único cômodo da casa que estava desarrumado.

E assim foi na casa de Sai para chamá-lo para ir ao escritório da Hokage.

* * *

**Oi gente**

Bom, essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo e eu espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim XD  
Desculpem-me pelos erros de português, pelas possíveis coisas que estão fora da realidade do anime e pelo capítulo pequeno, mas é que eu num tava com muita criatividade para escrever  
O próximo capítulo não vai demorar muito para sair, mais ou menos semana que vem eu coloco ele aqui 

**Façam uma criança feliz, mande reviews XD  
Positivas, negativas, críticas construtivas, enfim qualquer coisa é so mandar uma review, ok?**

**Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado, afinal é tem tão pouca fic SaixSakura que acabei me empolgando e escrevendo uma **


End file.
